


Allways a place at this table

by IaBlMeanie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaBlMeanie/pseuds/IaBlMeanie
Summary: Hannibal wants to compete, Will says no.





	Allways a place at this table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Fannibals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Fannibals).



Will is starting to sweat and his desperation are starting to make his voice crack as if he were a teenager.  
“Hannibal, you can’t go to California!  Do you want us to get caught! OR WORSE, be separated for the rest of our lives by death or..”  
Will doesn’t get to finish his sentence as his husband turns to him and puts down his Ipad and takes his hand. 

”No my love, we will never be separated and I won’t go. It’s only a silly competition and I would clearly win and be noticed immediately.� Hannibal kisses Will and gets up from the sofa, he heads towards the kitchen flexing his arms as he begins to think about dinner as well as planning to decorate his dining room table to the Nth degree tonight.

Will picks up the Ipad which shows an article about the LA County Fair and the tablescaping competition. He thanks the heavens that Hannibal isn’t going to enter, but silently agrees that it would have been something to see. He goes to the kitchen and offers to help, maybe in 10 years or so they could actually go-as his husband is fond of saying patience’s is a virtue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real thing, I just saw an article about it.  
> http://www.atlasobscura.com/articles/tablescaping?utm_source=facebook.com&utm_medium=atlas-page  
> They also have it at the Iowa State Fair. Maybe I should do it with a Hannibal theme next year!


End file.
